Not Typical
by not for granted
Summary: He was a bastard, and people wouldn't expect her to go for him. They have other ideas of who she should be with. They wouldn't expect this either, but he knows exactly how much she deserves better than him.


This was inspired by a filled prompt on the Percy Jackson Kink Meme, forever supporting the random pairings and the overlooked characters.

* * *

_Mark is a son of Ares, and not exactly in touch with his sensitive side. Still, things, especially the stuff that remind him that a war happened, and that all the half-bloods aren't normal, get under his skin. _

_He has Katie Gardner, of all people, to thank for that._

Everyone expected Katie Gardner to hook-up with one of the Stoll brothers, which I guess is a side-effect of her playing mother to them every single time they bit off more they could chew with one of their pranks or taking something important from someone who'd hurt them real bad.

Sounds typical, sounds very girl-next door, all American Valley, right?

And that's what Katie was, really, I mean… she's hot, not Aphrodite's daughters hot, but pretty damn hot in her own way.

Not that we're in love.

Honestly, sometimes she's too kinky for me. Yeah, I said it.

That doesn't sound typical, does it?

Well, it kinda is. It's really cliché when you think about it, which is why I try not to. She's all about doing it out-doors, which is fine by me, because sex with her in her cabin is hard, and not just because of all of the brothers and sisters that she has. Stuffed animals creep me out, and she has a bunch of them. No rabbits though. Guess the Stoll's really ruined rabbits for her.

Or maybe she never liked bunnies?

I don't know, she doesn't really talk to me that much.

Which is weird, what with the sex she loves having.

I told you she was kinky right? Imagine sex with Catwoman. Now imagine having sex with Poison Ivy. It's a combination of both of those.

Oh yeah, I'm having sex with Catwoman AND Poison Ivy. Living the dream folks!

Though, once she tied me down with poison ivy, and the rash was pretty bad. Almost as bad as the hicky I gave her, though no one noticed. Any guesses why?

Here's the hint; it wasn't on her neck.

Honestly, what does she expect though, tying me down like that? I need some control sometimes, right? Over top, pressed against, stuff like that.

Not that I'm complaining about it. She wants to do all the work I'll let her.

She wants to avoid me after, it's cool.

Like that song, what's love got to do with any of what we have?

I'm a better pick than the Stoll's at least, right?

Someone has to ask that. Don't care who answers, 'cause it's obviously yes, right?

Better than Castor too.

Katie hung out with him a lot, with the strawberry fields and all. They were both good at growing them. Maybe that's why we sneak out to the forest instead of in the fields, though both give pretty good coverage. Forest has more though, so it's the better choice anyway.

Last time, we did it in a clearing, and I asked if we could do it again there. She seemed for it.

I didn't ask about trying it in the fields, that would be too much. I just want to see what she looks like in the moonlight again, 'cause when the clothes come off, she's sweaty and glistens like a prize trophy.

She'd say 'no' though; I don't think she likes seeing me so much.

Well, screw that. She can't wear the blindfold and do the tying up. Have to pick one, right?

This… this is stupid.

I'm having an affair, indecent, freaky and no strings attached. My brothers listen to me when they want to hear about getting some, and I have some great stories to tell now.

She likes it when I bite.

She bites me too.

And she scratches, and that's where 'Catwoman' part comes in.

When she's on top, she faces away from me.

I'm not sure, but I think she closes her eyes for extra measure just in case.

… I think she really misses Castor.

And I'm really worried about her.

Not that I'm in love, that's not what this is all about. I'm just worried about her, if that's surprising.

If it is surprising, screw you people. I may be typical asshole-son-of-Ares, but I'm not heartless.

Just surprised.

I thought Katie Gardner was a typical Demeter kid.

A lot of people think Katie Gardner is a typical girl.

They forget, or they don't look hard enough (and I'm the asshole?), to see that Katie is a typical girl, all-American, teenaged high-school cheerleader, who fought in a war where people she liked a lot died.

No one else at Camp seems typical; that's obvious since they're… we're coping as well as we are.

But Katie Gardner is hurting, and being with someone without strings attached makes her forget that.

Lucky me, right? Getting picked?

… It shouldn't hurt, being used. That's stuff that girls complain about, not sons of Ares.

I'm NOT in love with her, you know.

Katie's just… she's worth feeling like shit afterwards, when you're really thinking about why she picked you, as long as you're the one she's with.

…

I'm not going to think about it so hard anymore. If I do, I might…

Dunno… admit I'm in love with her?

No idea how to handle it.

Katie deserves better. Maybe I'll try to be that so this won't seem so messed up.

_This new counselor for the Demeter Cabin, Miranda Gardiner, with an 'i'? Mark doesn't like her as much. He hopes Katie comes back to Camp. More so, he hopes she is alright. _


End file.
